Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted
A New Lawl Is On Construct So Please Do Not Edit or delete Super Smash Bros Lawl rebuuted or Smash bros lawl rebooted is an another fanmade lawl spinoff. Game Modes CLASSIC: Works Like Brawl`s but at the end the player will face dark,metal,and giant versions of the characthers he or she has defeated in HP smash on the final destination STORY MODE: The Atari Menace Playable Characthers Kaa Homer Simpson Lisa Simpson The King-guest from the original smash bros lawl Goanimate Caillou -(my own version) Goanimate Dora Kai (Ninjago) Zane/Titanium Zane Lloyd (ninjago) Hitler Simo Häyhä (white death) Shrek. Cdi Zelda-Offical Temporal guest from Smash Bros Lawl nova Cdi Link.-Possible Reimagined Moveset Moomin Cdi Mario-Guest from TBA Cdi Luigi-Guest from TBA Dark Helmet-Guest from Smash bros lawl Lone Starr Yoda Jay (Ninjago) Cole (ninjago) Cdi Ganon Overlord (Golden Master) Morro(Ninjago) Morro possessed Lloyd Spoderman (unlockable) Kim Possible Vakama (Unlockable) AVGN AGK Hellboy Young Goku Vegeta Frieza Bilbo Baggins Gandalf The hobgoblin The Groke (Handdrawn) I.M.Meen-guest from the original smash bros lawl Goanimate Boris Sniff Edward Kenway Judgement Simon Belmont Puss in Boots Sensei Wu (unlockable through story mode) Darth Maul 91:an 87:an Ezio Connor Kenway (unlockable) Aeon (castlevania Judgement) Judgement Alucard Richter Belmont Nostalgia Critic-guest from the original smash bros lawl Popeye Shantae Witchking of Angmar Arno Dorian (Unlockable through Story Mode) Sailor Moon Panty And Stocking-Offical Temporal Guest(s) from the original smash bros lawl Merry and Pippin Duo (DLC) Steve (minecraft) Alex(minecraft) Hatsune Miku Rarity-(Offical Temporal Guest) SlendyTubby Tinky Winky Fluttershy-Offical Temporal Guest from Lawl X Jonathan And Charlotte Judgement Shanoa (unlockable) Applejack naruto Madotsuki-Guest from the original smash bros lawl SlenderMan The White Teletubby Rainbow Dash (Possibly)(Unlockable through Story Mode) Snufkin The Quarter Guy Lee Saunderson-Guest from All Star Smashers Brodi Welsford-Guest from All Star Smashers Brad Till -Guest from All Star Smashers Wild Woody Thorin Oakenshield (Unlockable through story mode) Assist Trophies Elvira (unlockable through story mode) MoominPappa Olive Oyl Shay Cormac Axel (KH2) 8-bit Protoman Princess Vespa Count Doku Saruman Goanimate Barney Goanimate Oobi Ron Weasley Pizza the hutt Jabba the hutt the bullshitman AVGN R.O.B Celestia Judgement Sypha (more are coming soon) Stages Battlefield Final Destination Tournament Of Elements CD-I Hyrule castle Downfall bunker Winter War battlefield The Shire Castlevania judgement graveyard Avgn home Venice rooftops Battle of fates Sensei Wu`s dojo Nether (minecraft) Overworld (Minecraft) End city (minecraft 1.9) Roy`s castle (NSMBWII) Twillight Town (kingdom hearts 2) Tower of isengard junglebook woods Shantae`s house Pirate ship (assassins creed 4) CDI`Ganon`s Lair koridai Dagobah Panty And Stocking`s house Goanimate Caillou`s house Goanimate bar fight MoominHouse Ajiiba (original rondo of blood) Ship (Castlevania Judgement) Ninjago City rooftops Old Boston (assassins creed III) Crystal Empire Klackamo Rooftops Celestias Catstle (stage with Codec) Shrek`s Swamp Springfield Lone Starr`s Space ship rooftop Millenium Falcon Slendytubby Land Trophies Lala`s Corpse Po`s Corpse Falo Fawkes The Phoenix Harry Potter Sora Fiona (From Shrek) Misty (Pokemon) Dementor Goanimate Dora`s dad Pumbaa`s Flautlence Lehrak Goanimate Oobi Sonny Slaven (playable All Star Smasher Characther)(Possibly) Rotta The Huttlet Toon Yoda (From Star Wars The Clone Wars) Chi-Chi Zira Minecraft Zira Kylo Ren Doctor Ivo Robotnik Dracula (From Castlevania Rondo Of Blood) Midna (From TLOZ Twilight princess) Billy Slaven Frollo Hufflepuff crest Gryffindor Crest Ravenclaw crest Slytherin Crest Donald Trump Gellert Grindelwald Albus Dumbledore Rayman Lord Voldemort Iron Golem Lego Jabba The Hutt Scar Minecraft Scar Clouse (Ninjago) Darth Vader Sauron Xemnas Ansem Sly Cooper Garmatron tank Jango Fett 8-Bit Mario 8-bit Link Me Gusta Trollface its over nine thousand meme Bart Simpson Lala`s Corpse (Slendytubbies) Majora`s Mask Hobbits Fused Shadow (TLOZ Twilight Princess) Numa Numa Guy Sequel/Project M smash bros lawl rebuuted has infact a sequel:Smash Lawl Xenoverse,that works more of a Project M but on the same time its a sequel due to it has a another adventure mode known as the Subspace Wars that takes place 1 year after the events of the Atari Menace.in Smash Lawl Xenoverse there are playable characthers that either has been assist trophies before in smash bros lawl rebuuted or even new ones.There is also a characther maker where you can create your own custom characther just like in original project m Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Fanmade Category:Story Mode